This invention relates generally to a character ring selecting type printer of the type used in miniaturized printers, and more particularly, to a character ring selecting type printer where a single character selection and return mechanism serves a plurality of columns for printing. Printers of the prior art used in small desk calculators and the like have been complex, costly to fabricate and unreliable in performance. When the structure has been simplified, for example, by using a plurality of character columns on a single drum, the structure has become larger than is desirable for such applications.
What is needed is a character ring selecting type printer which eliminates much of the complexity and unreliability and remains compact in arrangement.